


Wait a minute

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL” Dick/Jason





	

Dick hated when Jason traveled.

No, he didn't hold a grudge against Kory and Roy, even if it  _ was _ awkward to have two of his exes with his actual boyfriend. He was glad that he was out with people who could help him if he needed.

The problem is, when the Outlaws travel, they travel for at least two months, and after seeing Jason almost every two days, it was hellish.

So, when Nightwing heard Jason's combat boots on the concrete and the "miss me?" distorted by the helmet, Dick pretty much launched himself at him, totally ignoring the "wait no nO DON'T RUN AT ME I'LL FALL".

The bruised ribs were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
